


Toothbrushes

by somniumfaults



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Brushing teeth, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Intimacy, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Oral Fixation, i guess?, somehow posting this feels weirder than posting any of my problematic fics, someone on my tl said toothbrushing is the highest form of intimacy and they were right, this isn't one of my cgl fics but it can be read as such so do what this fic what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Omi brushes Juza's teeth. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Toothbrushes

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh yeah I have nothing to say for this. I wrote it on impulse this morning because I saw someone say 'brushing ur s/o's teeth is the highest form of intimacy'? which... They Were Right, and They Should Say It.

"Come on, tilt your head back for me... That's a good boy."

Juza stared up at Omi with wide eyes, not a single thing other than adoration shining in them. It was a pure, childish gaze, and Omi couldn't help but feel an overwhelming amount of fondness for his boyfriend as he thumbed Juza's cheek. He loved Juza so much, and their relationship was one he cherished so much... Especially during moments like these, in which Juza indulged him so sweetly. He became sweet and pliant—although when it came to Omi, was there ever a time that Juza wasn't?—and Omi loved every second of it.

He brushed his thumb down across the soft skin of Juza's cheek, running it along the defined line of his jaw and back up to his soft lips. Azuma was a great influence on the skincare routines of all the boys in the dorms, and Omi silently thanked him for it as he remembered the slightly chapped lips Juza had had before. Not that they would make him love Juza any less, but the soft lips that he had right now certainly helped complete the innocent image Juza held at the moment.

Without any further prompting, Juza slowly opened his mouth at the touch of Omi's thumb, blinking nonchalantly as if the action was nothing. And to them, maybe it wasn't. After all, this was the norm with them.

Omi smiled down at him and cooed a quiet, " _Good boy_..."

He watched as Juza's cheeks became dusted with pink at the doting compliment, and chuckled to himself as he reached to pick up the toothbrush he had prepared beforehand. Maybe it was a little weird, but he loved doing this with Juza. He loved being able to simply… take care of him. It was a privilege he cherished.

Without further ado, he gently pressed the toothbrush into Juza's mouth and began to brush. His movements were soft and smooth, hard enough to get the job done but gentle enough to make sure to never cause Juza any discomfort. And discomfort Juza most definitely did not feel, if the sight of his eyes peacefully fluttering closed was an indicator of anything. His face was completely relaxed as the two of them quietly went through the motions, Omi diligent and attentive while Juza simply sat back and allowed his boyfriend to have his way with him. It was… peaceful, and neither of them would have it any other way.

Omi finished up his last few brushes, rubbing his free hand's thumb against Juza's cheek again before pulling back to rinse the toothbrush off. When he turned back around, Juza's head was tilted back down to it's normal position and his mouth was closed, eyes watching Omi expectantly. Omi smiled and tucked the toothbrush back into its holder, smoothly grabbing the prefilled cup of water with one hand and gently helping to haul Juza up from where he had been sitting on the toilet. He tugged him over to take his place in front of the sink, handing over the glass.

"Spit," He ordered, watching as Juza took himself through the motions of spitting out the residue foam and rinsing his mouth out with a gurgle. He took the glass back once it was empty and set it to the side once again, sliding a small towel off the towel rack so he could reach over and dry off Juza's face.

Juza tilted his head towards Omi without a complaint, closing his eyes again as Omi brushed over his face with the soft fabric. They fluttered back open once Omi pulled away, and Juza gave him an appreciative smile. It was just too cute, and Omi couldn't help but lean in to press a kiss against his cheek.

"Uh, t-thank you…" Juza muttered, cheeks once again tinted pink as he awkwardly forced himself between trying to look at Omi and glancing away in embarrassment. He didn't didn't reciprocate the kiss, but Omi didn't need Juza to in order to know that his love was given back just as strong. The fact alone that Juza leaned into his touch immediately after—even with all his embarrassment—was more than enough for Omi, and even if it wasn't, Juza's sweet indulgence of Omi's desires spoke leagues more than any words of affection ever could.

Really, Omi's boyfriend was just too cute.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
